Rendez-vous
by Uthunu
Summary: Un mystérieux jeune homme déambule à travers Dressrosa... Où va-t-il ? Recherche t-il quelqu'un ? Peut-être... [ Yaoi lime ] [ DofLaw ]


Rating : ...T ?

-arrive en parachute- COUCOU.

Boon ~ Voici mon premier OS ! -nonsansblague- J'ai juste GALEREE pour le poster...ee J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! [si quelqu'un le lit... ;;] D'ailleurs, si vous ne comprenez pas, en fait Doffy et Traffy ont passé un marché quelconque, et Traffy doit offrir son corps un jour pas mois..

Voilà. -décède-

C'est donc du DOFLAW. [ Doflamingo x Law ]

Du manga ONE PIECE. De EIICHIRO ODA.

Un OS YAOI.

Si vous aimez pas les gays, ouste !

Bonne lecture ! ~ :3

* * *

Dans les rues vides et sinistres de Dressrosa, le royaume de l'amour, se trouvait un jeune homme vagabondant en pleine nuit. Ses pas légers frôlaient à peine le sol mais ses talons le trahissaient, claquant contre les pavés à chaque mouvement. Ses yeux ambrés dissimulés par sa capuche sombre, d'habitude flegmatiques, témoignaient une certaine impatience. L'homme avait l'air de se diriger vers un lieu bien précis, en usant de toute sa discrétion possible. Il n'était pas censé être ici. Si on le surprenait, tout était fini.

Le mystérieux rôdeur arriva enfin à sa destination : Un hôtel modeste et plutôt louche. Rien que le fait qu'il soit encore ouvert à cette heure-ci était suspect.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés entra sans même jeter un regard au secrétaire de l'accueil, et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, son impatience grandissante, tel un jeune chiot allant chercher sa récompense.

Sa récompense. _Ma récompense,_ pensait-il.

Ses talons claquaient bruyamment dans les couloirs, une main se porta à son crâne, retirant le bonnet tacheté qui se trouvait dessus, révélant une chevelure corbeau, d'apparence soyeuse. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, étant visiblement sa destination finale. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui était venu se placer devant un œil, lissa rapidement sa veste, rabaissa sa capuche et inspira un grand coup.

 _Ca va aller._ Il savait que tout n'irait pas bien. _Tout va bien se passer._ C'était faux _. Pourquoi me ferait-il du mal ?_ Il le savait très bien _. Je n'ai rien fait de mal._ Menteur. Menteur. Il se mentait à lui-même _._ Il n'a jamais rien su faire d'autre. _On va discuter calmement, et…_ Il savait comment ça finirait.

Le brun se donna une gifle. Sèche. Cassante. Il se mentait à lui-même, quelle tristesse. Ses mains tremblaient. D'impatience, de peur ? Il ne savait pas, ses sentiments était partagés, brouillés.

Dans un accès d'on-ne-savait-quoi, il agrippa la poignée de la porte, la referma aussi vite, la verrouillant à double tour.

Il avait peur. Peur de la suite des évènements, comme chaque mois. C'était toujours la même rengaine, toujours les mêmes craintes, toujou-

\- Law ?

Cette voix. Rauque, mais pourtant si mélodieuse aux yeux du brun. Elle n'avait pas changé, malgré le poids de l'âge.

\- Oui ?

-Viens par là.

 _Pourquoi tant de sévérité dans ta voix ? Pourquoi ne pas exaucer ce qui trotte dans ton esprit ? C'est vrai que c'est plus amusant de faire durer l'instant, la torture, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Le jeune homme avait obéi, s'était tourné vers la cause de tous ses soucis, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les cuisses qui l'attendaient. Un homme, plus âgé que lui, dégageant un charme incroyable. Digne du roi de Dressrosa. Des cheveux blond cendrés, un sourire ensorcelant. Des mains, grandes, mais incroyablement douces, qui glissaient dangereusement sur les côtes frissonnantes du plus jeune. De légers tressaillements virent déjà chatouiller les tripes du brun, dont les nerfs étaient à vifs depuis quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi est-tu en retard ? Un quart d'heure, ce n'est pas rien, et tu le sais très bien.

Le blond lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille, d'une voix si… Langoureuse. Le jeune homme avait pu sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou, son crâne, son cœur.

\- J'ai eu des complications…

Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge.

\- …Je suis désolé.

Mensonge.

\- Tu auras ta punition, peu importe ton excuse.

Impitoyable, mais captivant. Aucun autre homme n'avait jamais procuré autant d'émotions en si peu de temps à Trafalgar Law.

Les mains du blond remontaient, remontaient… Elles firent glisser, lentement, la longue veste du jeune qui se laissait faire sur ses épaules, jusqu'à-ce qu'elles atteignent le sol en un geste fluide. Un torse frais et robuste s'offrait à l'homme, qui humecta ses lèvres en un mouvement de langue. Lèvres qui virent se nicher dans le cou offert du brun, le léchant d'abord avec sensualité, puis insistant sur la chair, pour la percer ensuite. Un liquide carmin perla sur la morsure.

Geignement de douleur.

Bruit sourd des vêtements qui s'affaissent sur le sol froid.

Geignement honteux.

 _Je devrais le détester, mais… Il me rend dingue. Je ne devrais pas céder à ses envies perverses, mais… Ne suis-je pas un être pervers également ? Ne suis-je pas humain ? Ce que je subis, ça ne serait le résultat de tous mes vices ?_

Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé entre les cuisses de son aîné, une fois de plus. Il avait effectué ces va-et-vient incessants, jusqu'à la première délivrance du blond.

Sa chevelure corbeau se fit empoigner sauvagement, ce qui contraignit son corps à répondre aux exigences du roi, plié sous la douleur. Law se retrouva ainsi, à quatre pattes, dos à son dominant. L'humiliation totale. Il détestait cela. Se faire briser en deux indirectement. Le jeune ne pouvait même pas faire face au blond, ne pouvait pas admirer son visage, ses yeux magnifiques qui devaient maintenant être à découvert, sans aucun doute.

Quel gâchis.

Brutale, douloureuse, une intrusion pointa le bout de son nez entre les cuisses moites du brun. C'était chaud, imposant, palpitant. Ce mélange déchirant fit hurler le jeune, dont le poids de sa honte pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait été pris sans aucune préparation, et cela faisait mal. Physiquement et mentalement.

 _Ce qui s'ensuit… Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. J'avais passé toute la nuit avec lui, enchaînant positions sur positions, orgasmes sur orgasmes. Je n'ai jamais su si Doflamingo était simplement frustré ce jour-ci, ou si c'était vraiment moi qui étais en tors, que je méritais tout ça. Je ne le saurais jamais._

Brisés. Son corps, son esprit. Brisé. L'humain faible qu'il était, dont la carapace d'indifférence avait été anéantie par un seul homme.

Ces évènements passés, le jeune homme s'était réveillé dans un lit chaud. Après une telle nuit, cela faisait plus que du bien. Que s'était-il passé, déjà ? Ah, oui.

Désir brûlant, érotisme ardent, douleur tranchante. Un liquide coulant. Partout. Entre ses jambes, sur son abdomen, son visage, son corps, son esprit. Insupportable. Mais si sensuel.

Non, non, non. Il ne fallait pas penser cela. Il allait devenir accro. Accro à cet homme. Ou ce démon. Qu'était-il, au juste ? On le qualifiait de Démon Céleste. Mais ce « on » le connaissait-il vraiment, ce démon ? Non.

Don Quixotte Doflamingo était inqualifiable, voilà tout.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées obscures, le brun se leva du lit. Il était nu, ses vêtements de la veille l'attendaient sur une chaise. Il se trouvait bien dans le même hôtel qu'hier. Plus aucune trace de son amant. Comme à chaque fois. Cet homme repartait toujours aussi vite qu'il arrivait.

Avec une lenteur digne d'une baleine enceinte, Law se glissa dans la minuscule salle de bain, prit une douche rapide. L'eau coula sur son corps, tout comme ses tourments coulèrent de son âme.

Bientôt, le jeune homme sortait de l'hôtel, se dirigeait vers son submersible où un équipage loyal et aimant l'attendait.

Le compte à rebours commençait déjà, il reviendra dans un mois.


End file.
